


Cupid

by captain_xann



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_xann/pseuds/captain_xann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho loves his job as match-maker extraordinaire<br/>Loves his specialist role as the Cupid of Love At First Sight even more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> Might make this a chaptered thing, not entirely sure yet so treat this as a one shot :)

 

Yunho loves his job. 

Loves walking around the busy streets finding the perfect single person to match his other perfect single person. 

Loves the thrill of connecting the heart strings of two lonely souls in all its fancy fireworks frenzy. 

Loves seeing the eyes of the couple light up with anticipation, longing and promises of  whats  to come . 

With the job done, he wanders away, as quietly as he came in search of the next 2 clients  on his list. 

As effortlessly as it seems, his job does require a degree of field work, investigation and a lot of effort in making sure his designated candidates meet at the exact place at  the exact time.

Yunho  loves his job as match-maker extraordinaire 

Loves his specialist role as the Cupid of Love At First Sight even more. 

***

Changmin hates his job. 

Hates having to listen through a million different excuses that all points to one damaging reality. 

Hates seeing the denial in the eyes of his clients.

Hates seeing the denial manifest into pain of betrayal, clouded by anger and sadness. 

Hates seeing a couple who was once so filled with promise dwindle down to an empty shell of what could have been. 

Changmin hates his job as a lawyer. 

Hates his job as a divorce attorney even more. 

***

For the 3rd time since he  arrived at the Han River , Changmin has had to try and will away the depressing thought of him never being able to hold on to a partner, much less meeting one. 

His job influences his demeanor, it also manifests in his behavior making the already quiet man quieter, more closed off . 

Many a times his clients becomes his source of emotional void . 

"I really should find myself another job" Changmin laments out loud when he realizes he's in need of trying for the 4th time to will away his depressive state of mind. 

"You should! Come work for me! " came a reply filled with laughter and cheer and everything that Changmin doesn’t feel right now, annoyed at the interruption of his inner turmoil  and far  all too tired to care, Changmin doesn't respond, doesn't care to respond to be honest and hopes, prays that said man with the rainbows and butterflies would go away. 

Like his lack of will power, his prayers are also lacking. 

"Hey, buddy, about the job change, I'm serious you know,  I’m really looking for an assistant," said the man with rainbows and butterflies, he lets it sink in, trailing off his sentence without really ending it, giving Changmin the option to pick up whenever he feels ready. 

"I'm Yunho by the way" rainbows and butterflies chimed in after a long silence, Changmin isn't in the mood for conversations, but he's not that emotionally devoid to not feel socially rude at the obvious friendly attempts rainbows and butterflies is providing. 

"Changmin, my name is" Changmin replies, and inwardly  cringes at his lack of proficiency. 

"Ah Master Yoda, it's good to finally meet up in person" Yunho playfully banters on not allowing Changmin to feel any more stupid than he already is. 

For some strange reason Changmin likes rainbows and butterflies already, he cuts through his daily sludge of pain, anger and betrayal simply with a few words and a few more kind gestures. 

Changmin finally turns to greet  rainbows and butterflies properly as his mother taught him. 

Perhaps it's the setting of the sun that casts an aura on his being, perhaps it's the smile that spreads so earnestly that  it's positively rude to not reply back in kind, perhaps it's the twinkle  in the eyes that promises infinite laughter and fun and comfort, perhaps it's in the combination of all things that shone out like a beacon to Changmin. 

Perhaps it's simply love at first sight. 

***

Yunho loves his job. 

Loves walking around the busy streets finding the perfect single  person  to match his  other  perfect single  person. 

Loves the thrill of connecting the heart strings of two lonely souls in all its fancy fireworks frenzy. 

Loves seeing the eyes of the couple light up with anticipation, longing and promises of  whats  to come . 

Yunho loves his job as match-maker extraordinaire 

Loves it even more now that he has, of all people managed  connected his own heart string with that of another perfect person when he least expected it. 

Of all that he promises, he can now truly reap the rewards, with his newly appointment legal advisor / assistant. 

Yunho loves his job, 

He truly loves his specialist role as the Cupid of Love At First Sight  the most .


End file.
